


The Sun Has Risen Again

by darktsunayoshi001827



Category: Old Yeller
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktsunayoshi001827/pseuds/darktsunayoshi001827
Summary: "Like the sun, our hero rises again."
Relationships: Old Yeller & Travis Coates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Sun Has Risen Again

**Author's Note:**

> by mod enma's bloddy bandage

The shot rings out in the old barn (or wherever they shot Old Yeller I haven’t watched that shit in a minute).

Katie’s bitch ass hugs Lisbeth as if she wasn’t the one saying that Old Yeller should die, two faced ass 🙄.

Anyways, Travis lowers the gun, guilt and shame rightfully filling his body, and turns to leave with his family, leaving Old Yeller’s body to rot for the night. The traitorous bitch couldn’t bear to bury him just yet, and so he selfishly left his friend - his HERO - in the barn for the barn rats and owls.

“It’s okay, Travis.” Katie’s evil ass says, patting her son on the shoulder as she leads him and Lisbeth out of the barn. “Old Yeller was in pain.”

Lisbeth detaches from the group, tears in her eyes as she mourns her now lost savior. “I think I should go home now.” she says through hiccups and sobs, as if her feelings are actually important.

“I think you should too.” Katie says. “You be careful on the way now. Old Yeller isn’t here to chase off any bears or wolves anymore. If you run into one, sorry to say, but you’re fucked. :/”

Lisbeth nods and starts stumbling down the road. Travis looked after her as she ran farther and farther down the street. He had a feeling he would never see her again, but whether it was due to her shame making her unable to step foot on what once was Old Yeller’s territory or because the wolves will get her is still a mystery.

Katie ushers Travis into the house, taking the gun from him at the door. “You wash up and go to bed now, you’ve had a long day.” Katie says, patting her son’s cheek.

Arliss runs over to them. “I heard a loud noise, are you okay? Or maybe I was in the barn with you. Either way I’m scared and sad now. :(“ he says.

Travis pushes Arliss to the floor before running up the stairs to his room (or running to his cot or whatever, idk what their house is like). “Fuck you, Arliss! If you had just let him bite you, Old Yeller would still be alive!” Travis screams, pain and agony making his voice rough and raw. He jumps into bed in his dirty clothes and shoes and tries to sleep, but he’s haunted with dreams of Old Yeller. His dearest friend... Oh, how could he have betrayed him?

Travis thrashed in bed for three days, unable to wake from the terrible nightmares. Katie and Arliss were worried, but they did nothing as they were useless and could do nothing for anyone, so they continued with the farm work.

It was Arliss that saw them coming down from the hill, for while he was useless even he could spot fifty bears rushing down from the hills at them.

“Mama!!! Travis!!!” he screams for help, because he’s a useless little boy always asking for protection. He drops the bucket full of water he was carrying and runs for the house.

Katie rushes out and meets him on the porch, pulling him in her arms as she stares in fear at the beasts galloping towards them at great speed. “ **_TRAVIS!!!!_ ** ” she screams, scooping Arliss up and rushing up the stairs. “ **_Travis, wake up!! We have to leave the house!!_ **”

Travis jolts up into a sitting position, drenched in sweat and probably some peepee poopoo from tossing in bed for so many nights. “What’s happenin’?” he slurs out, stumbling to his feet.

“The bears are back,” Katie says, grabbing his hand and leading them back downstairs. “We have to leave before-”

Katie’s jaw drops as she rushes them out onto the porch, a single tear falling down her cheek. The bears, all fifty of them, had closed on their farm and surrounded them. “Boys...” Katie whispers, stroking Arliss’ head and squeezing him tight as she starts to sob. “I think it’s too late.”

Travis blinks out at the mass of fur and claws circling their home, baring fangs at them. “I think it is too, ma.” he says, taking his mother’s hand for what feels like the last time.

One bear parts from the pack, marching a couple steps forward. It was larger than the others by a great margin, it’s steps exuding power and grace. It releases a powerful roar and backs up, readying to charge. It nearly closes in on them when the crack of a shotgun rings out.

Travis holds his breath. Could it be Jim? His deadbeat father back from Kansas finally? (Or woken up or something, idk what happened to him in the movie.)

Something swoops in from over head, landing in front of the family.

A magnificent warrior with golden hair, armed with two shotguns on his back and two lances strapped at his side, a type of sword fixed in his bared, foaming teeth, his eyes glowed a bright red color as the plane wings in his back retract. In the split second after he landed, Travis noticed the plate of metal fixed to the back of his head.

“O-Old Yeller?” he whispers, heart skipping a beat when he realizes his dearest friend may not be lost.

“Correct.” a deep voice resonates from the dog telepathically.

“But-But you’re supposed to be dead!”

“It took me three days, but I’ve risen again.” Old Yeller explains sagely. “I willed myself this new form, and now I am more powerful than ever. Now, I can protect you from **anything**.”

To prove his point, Old Yeller lurches forward and disappears. When he reappears behind the line of bears, ten of them (including the leader) fall to the floor, beheaded. The katana in his mouth is soaked in blood. He licks it a little because he’s a dog.

The rest of the bears are shaken by this feat, but they will themselves to trample over their brethren and attack. Fools. Old Yeller lets loose a barrage of shotgun blasts, putting holes in twenty of the bears bodies, making them fall to the floor.

He fixes a glare to the rest of the bears and unleashes a death ray from his eye, making the bears in his line of eyesight explode like water balloons, gore and fur scattering across the lawn and in Katie’s screaming mouth.

The battle was over.

Old Yeller takes the leader bear’s head in his mouth, juggling it expertly with the katana, and trots up to the porch.

“Oh, Old Yeller...” Travis says over his mother’s screaming. “After all we did to you, why would you save us?”

“Love.” Old Yeller says, laying down on the porch and gnawing on the bear’s ear. “I love and accept you as my family, even with your sins. I forgive you, Travis. You knew not what you did.”

Travis sniffles, tears falling down freely as he pats Old Yeller’s head. “Thank you, Old Yeller. You’re a good boy.”

“As are you, Travis.” They share a laugh as Katie continues to scream and Arliss cries, a beautiful sunrise in the distance.


End file.
